Tal y como te lo prometi
by Ana Michaelis L
Summary: ne aqui cambiando la historia , bueno gracias a quien los que han leido mis historia! esta historia es de como a veces las personas no aceptan ni reconocen en ocasiones lo que sienten. En fin no es lo mejor de lo mejor pero creo que al menos me pueden dar una oportunidad espero y no decepcionarlos!


Tal y como te lo prometí:

E aquí yo e vuelto ok no :D pero creo que enserio lo lamento en lo a ver continuado ni el decir nada sobre los comentarios enserio lo lamento fue muy cruel de mi parte (inter: si fue cruel, irresponsable, malo, egoísta e imprudente además….) URUSAI no me apoyes con estos enemigos di amigos para que quiero enemigos no?.

Bueno enserio lo lamente pídanme algo no se una petición de una historia o si quieren que aparezca alguien de ustedes o alguna pareja en especial ustedes digan y yo veré que puedo hacer ok?

Bueno pues la historia la modifique y creo que agregare unas parejas esa van a ser sorpresa a ver si les gustan n,n.

La historia y los personajes ficticios me pertenece en su totalidad si ustedes quieren adaptarla tienen que tener mi consentimiento de que la pueden usar n,n ni inazuma eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen porque si a si fuera goenji estaría con haruna y endo con aki en vez de la baka de natsumi =_=.

* * *

En una mañana normal de fin de semana para nuestros jugadores pero para ser mas especifica para nuestra Haruna pero no era el mejor de sus días por cuestión de que el dia de hoy no se sentía como de costumbre la razón o el causante era….. si nada mas y nada menos que Goenji Shuuya el goleador de fuego, ella a empezado a desarrollar sentimiento por Goenji a un que al principio no lo noto ahora lo savia, savia que ella quería a Goenji mas que como un amigo porque ayer justo ayer sintió celos algo que nunca avía sentido por alguien.

POV. Haruna:

-Porque justo ahora porque- me decía mentalmente –El solo me ve como una amiga el podrá ser mi mejor amigo y yo su mejor amiga pero nada mas- Me decía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Creo que le llamare a Aki ella debe saber que hacer- Dije marcando el numero de mi amiga.

POV. Nadie.

-_Diga- _se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola aki?-digo un poco dudosa esa no era la voz de su amiga.

_-no lo siento soy su hermano mayor, tori, déjame le hablo-_dijo una voz calmada pero un poco ronca.

-o-ok- dijo una nerviosa Haruna.

-_Aki te habla- _se oyó del otro lado pero no termino la oración- _Discúlpame pero no se tu nombre bella dama.-_dijo con una voz un poco seductora.

-Ha-haruna Otonashi-dijo roja y nerviosa .

-_nee-chan te habla haru-san- _dijo el tranquilo.

_-Ya voy-_ Dijo la voz que tanto quería escuchar- _Diga?-_ dijo ella.

-Ho-hola aki-dijo ya mas calmada haruna.

_-o haruna discúlpame no crei que mi ototo-baka contestara, y para que soy buena?_-dijo aquí sonriendo.

-A es que necesito hablar estoy un poco confundida- Dijo la periodista un poco triste.

_-ok voy a tu casa o vienes a la mia no hay nadie solo estamos mi hermano y yo te parece?- _dijo Aki feliz.

-Ok, voy para allá- Dijo Haruna sonriendo.

30 min. Después.

Haruna tocaba la puerta de la residencia Kino. No tardaron en abrir la puerta, al abrir la Haruna se sonrojo. En frete de ella se hallaba el hermano mayor de Aki era alto, delgado parecido a Aki pero el tenia su cara un poco mas definida sus ojos eran negros y con menos brillo en ellos, su pelo era un poco largo para ser hombre estaba peinado de una forma muy a la moda su pelo desordenado y mas oscuro que el de su hermana, vestia una camisa negra con un estampado de una estrella encerada en un circulo (como el símbolo de kuroshitsuji*) y unos pantalones de mes quilla.

-A hola tu debes de ser Haruna no?-dijo el recargándose en la puerta poniendo nerviosa a Haruna- nee te puedo decir Haru-san?-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Cla-claro no le veo el problema-dijo sonriendo nerviosa-se encuentra Aki?-pregunto un poco mas calmada.

-A eso si pasa-dijo dejándola entrar a la casa.

-Gracias-dijo antes de pasar.

-Nee-chan te busca Haru-san baja –Dijo gritando a su hermana.

-Ya voy ototo-baka aguarda un poco Haruna onegai-dijo Aki desde su cuarto.

-Haru-san dime cuantos años tienes-dijo tori calmado sentándose y golpeando un poco el sofá en señal de que se siente, Haruna se sentó junto a el.

-Yo tengo 14 y tori-san?-dijo Haruna con calma.

-Yo tengo 16 y tienes novio?-dijo un poco avergonzado por lo rápido que pregunto.

-N-no por el momento- dijo ella apenada- y tu tienes novia?-dijo ella sonrojada.

-Si y la amo es muy linda con migo será infantil y todo pero yo digo que somos tal para cual- Dijo Tori sonriendo y feliz.( nee quien cree que va a ser la novia? Acepto sugerencias :D).

- o que lindo- Dijo Haruna feliz.

-oye haruna sube- Dijo Aki desde su cuarto.

-Voy Aki, bye Tori-san-dijo ella subiendo las escaleras.

En la residencia Goenji.

-oni-chan- dijo una pequeña niña de unos 9 años- porque no le dices creo que la haces sufrir mas no?-dijo la niña un poco molesta por la actitud de su hermano.

-Tu crees eso Yuuka, mmm bueno le dire mañana te parece-dijo el decidido.

- A si me gusta shuu-chan mañana le dirar y nada de darle celos por lo que me dices, creo que si le dolió el verte con otra, yo creo que sus sentimientos son sinceros-dijo yuuka feliz, asiendo sonreí a Goenji.

Con Aki:

-Y bien que pasa Haruna-dijo sin rodeos Aki.

-Yo yo tengo celos Aki y ahora se que me gusta Shuuya-kun porque yo nunca en mi vida avía sentido celos por nadie- Dijo Haruna lo mas tranquila que pudo.

-Eso, creo que es bueno porque se anda rumorando que a Goenji le gustas y que te pone celosa para ver si a ti te gusta no crees que deberíamos decirle lo que sientes?-dijo Aki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso se a rumorado? Puede que sea verdad, no se si decirle el es un buen amigo ojala no pierda nuestra amistad- Dijo Haruna un poco triste.

-Vamos arriba los ánimos yo se que el te quiere de verdad-Dijo aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

-_No se como decirle no tengo el valor de ni mirarlo-_se decía mentalmente Haruna.

_-Como le digo, creo que será en la salida-_se decía Goenji seguro, mirando como Haruna se ponía nerviosa ante su mirada.

Horas mas tarde:

_-Es ahora o nunca-_Dijo Goenji en su mente, acercándose a Haruna.

-Ha-haruna!-Dijo Goenji para seguirla, ella volteo-Pu-puedo hablar contigo?-dijo un poco dudoso.

-Cla-claro no veo porque no-Dijo un poco nerviosa y tratando de sonreí-_Que me querrá_ _decir?-_ se preguntaba.

-Podemos ir al parque?-pregunto el.

-si vamos-dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

Al llegar al parque Goenji fue el primero en hablar.

-Haruna tu-tu me gusta-dijo el sonrojado. Haruna no sabia que decir se quedo en estado de shock no esperaba que Goenji fuera tan directo.

-Shuuya tu tu también me me gustas-Dijo ella en un susurro, solo eso basto para que Goenji la tomara de la cintura y la besara de una manera tierna y dulce, ella correspondió el beso un poco torpe pero Goenji le enseño como a serlo bien, al terminar el beso el dijo:

-Haruna tu quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo como solo podía sonreí con ella. Haruna no dudo y lo beso de nuevo.

-tomare eso como un si-Dijo el sonrojado para volverla a besar.-Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-dijo el tomando la de la mano.

-Claro shuu-kun- dijo sonriéndole. Empezaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Haruna, en el camino un carro se paro justo enfrente de ellos…

Haruna?-dijo una voz conocida para ella- Eres tu hermana?-dijo el saliendo del carro.

-Onii-chan?-Dijo ella con asombro- Onii-chan!-Dijo acercándose a el para abrazarlo.

Goenji esta sorprendido no savia que su novia tuviera hermanos.

Onii-chan que haces por aca?- Pregunto ella pero recordó algo- Perdona Shuuya el es mi hermano mayor Yuuto Kido, onii-chan el es Geonji Shuuya mi novio- dijo ella acercándose a su novio para tomar su brazo.

Haruna…. Como que novio?-Dijo el con una voz seria y fría asustando a los 2 presentes.

-Onii-chan es verdad apenas hoy se me declaro y ahora somos novios-Sonriendo.

-Mu-mucho gusto soy Goenji Shuuya- dijo como pudo el por lo nervioso que estaba-Soy el novio de haruna-dijo el besando la mejilla de ella asiéndola sonrojar.

Solo eso basto para que Kido se enojara y los separara de golpe, agarrando a Haruna de la muñeca para alejarla un poco.

-Kido que te sucede?-Dijo ella enojada- Porque te comportas así?- Dijo asustada. Kido solo apretó mas la muñeca de ella- Yuuto suéltame me lastimas-Dijo tratando de safarse.

Goenji se enojo mas que Kido y no dudo para separar a kido de Haruna de un golpe-Suetala no la as oído, la estas lastimando- dijo Shuuya para agarrar a Haruna y retirarse del lugar…

Continuara :D si quieren.

* * *

Bueno aquí el cap. 1 modificado ojala y les allá gustado porque a mi me gusto escribirlo a y sobre el hermano de Aki a ve si se lo imaginan sino para editar una foto :D . Bueno si quien quiere ser la novia de Tori? Quieren que siga la historia? Alguna petición para modificarla? Sugerencias? Yason muchas preguntas? Ok comenten por favor eso me da animo para seguir escribiendo :D

Bueno me despidió ojala les guste mi rara imaginación.


End file.
